


Beer o Pag-ibig Mo

by svtfiloficfest, watashiwahanaaa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashiwahanaaa/pseuds/watashiwahanaaa
Summary: Wonwoo drinks to forget during the nights na hindi umuuwi ang asawa niya sa kanilang kama kung hindi sa iba.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Beer o Pag-ibig Mo

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI070  
>  **OPM:** Beer - Itchyworms  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** Una, salamat sa magandang prompt, sana nabigyan ko ng hustisya ito. Ikalawa, salamat sa MODS para sa fic fest na ito. Ikatlo, sana ay magustuhan ninyo ang munting fic na ito. ^^

***

“Oh? San mig lang ata yan? Light lang ba tayo tonight?” 

Wika ni Minghao nang makita ang kaibigan sa bar niya ngayon. Tumango lang si Wonwoo at nilaklak ang beer na inorder niya. Maingay ang lugar ngayon, katulad lang ng mga gabing nagdaan pero parang wala siyang marinig. Lumilipad ang utak niya sa kung saan.

“Ilang gabi ka nang pabalik-balik dito ah. Alam ko namang miss mo ako pero sana sabihin mo na lang hindi yung gabi-gabi kang nandito at inuubos yung stock ko ng beer. Atay mo pre, pasuko na eh.”

“Mabuti kung atay lang ang pasuko. Pati ata puso ko pre, pasuko na.” Mahinang sabi ni Wonwoo at tumungo, pigil ang mga luha na tumulo. Nalungkot naman si Minghao sa dinaranas ng kaibigan niya ngayon. Kahit pa gusto nilang kumilos ay hindi sila pinapayagan ni Wonwoo. Martyr.

“Tawagan ko ba si baobei para sunduin ka?” Mabagal at mahinang tanong nito sa kanya. Iling lang ang sagot niya at muling tumingin sa kawalan. Napabuntong hininga na lang si Minghao sa kalagayan ng kaibigan niya at iniwan ito pansamantala. Alam niyang mas gusto ni Wonwoo na mapag-isa ngayon.

Masyadong maraming iniisip si Wonwoo ngayon. Ang trabaho niya, ang pamilya niya, at ang pamilya sanang binubuo nila ni Seungcheol ngayon kung hindi lang ito naghanap at umuuwi sa iba.

Bago pa man tumulo ng tuluyan ang luha ni Wonwoo para sa walang kwenta niyang asawa, narinig niya ang pagtawag ng mga kaibigan niya sa kanya. Kita niya ang pag-aalala sa mukha nila Mingyu at Seungkwan nang makita siya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit nandito ang mag-asawa na ngayon ay bitbit na siya pauwi ng bahay nila.

_Bahay nila._ Sobrang sarap noong pakiramdam ni Wonwoo nang makabili silang dalawa ni Seungcheol ng sarili nilang tirahan. Matagal na itong kasama sa plano nila, may checklist pa nga eh. Ang bahay nila ay isang paalala na may na-achieve na sila sa plano nila. Pero isa din itong paalala ng simula ng paglabo ng relasyon nila.

Nag-uusap ang mag-asawa sa harap niya. Maya’t maya siyang tinatanong ng mga ito pero puro tango at iling lang ang sagot niya kaya naman hindi na siya tinanong ulit ng mga ito. Nakatingin lang siya sa kanilang dalawa at aaminin niyang nakaramdam siya ng kaunting inggit. Mula pa noong elementary sila ay magkasama na sila Seungkwan at Mingyu. Naging sila noong high school sila at mula noon ay magkasama pa rin sila. Hanggang ngayon ay hindi nawawala ang pagmamahal nila sa isa’t isa. Buti pa sila Seungkwan at Mingyu, going strong ang relasyon hindi tulad nila ng asawa niya na nangako ng panghabambuhay pero heto sila ngayon, madalang mag-usap. Hindi na umuuwi ang isa sa bahay nila.

“Gusto mo ba dito na lang ako matulog, wonjeon? Iwan ko muna itong si Mingyu dahil sawang-sawa na ako sa pagmumukha niya. Just say the word, wonjeon.”

Tanong ni Seungkwan nang makarating sila sa tinutuluyan ni Wonwoo. Napatawa siya ng mahina dahilan para magkatinginan ang mag-asawa. Ito ata ang unang beses na narinig nilang tumawa si Wonwoo mula pa noong araw na sinundo nila ito sa bar ni Minghao.

“Hindi na, booseung. Kailangan niyo ng babe time at alam kong ilang araw ng wala dahil kailangan niyo akong sunduin at bantayan.” 

Nakita niya ang pagbabago ng ekspresyon ni Seungkwan kaya naman inunahan na niya ito at mahinang tinulak palabas ang mag-asawa. Ilang beses pa siyang kinumbinsi ni Seungkwan pero umiling na lang ito at sinabing kaya naman niya mag-isa.

_Di naman na bago. Ilang buwan na ring siya lang ang umuuwi at natutulog sa bahay na ito._

Napangiti ng mapait si Wonwoo tuwing naaalala ang sinapit niya. Buong akala niya ay ito na, sasaya na siya. Akala niya kapag ikinasal na sila ni Seungcheol ay mas sasaya ang buhay niya dahil tali na silang dalawa sa wakas. Pero akala lang pala ni Wonwoo ang lahat. Isang maling akala.

Nilingon niya ang orasan at nakita kung anong oras na. Alas-onse y medya na pero wala pa rin ang asawa niya. Tinignan niya ang cellphone niya, umaasang lilitaw ang pangalan nito at sasabihing uuwi na siya ulit pero kahit isa ay wala. Walang message, walang missed call, walang dm sa kahit anong accounts, wala. Paulit-ulit niyang tinitignan ang inbox niya at ang mga mensahe na pinapadala niya kay Seungcheol. Wala siyang palya, kahit isa, sa pagpapaalala sa asawa niya na kumain sa tamang oras. Lagi niya ring inu-update ang asawa niya tungkol sa araw niya kahit na sobrang obvious na wala naman itong pakialam sa kanya.

Inihagis na lang niya ang cellphone niya sa kama nang makitang wala namang reply si Seungcheol sa kaniya. Nilibot niya ang paningin sa kwarto nila. Dati ay punong-puno ito ng buhay at gustong-gusto niyang manatili lang dito pero ngayon ay labag pa sa loob niyang bumalik dito.

Naglakad si Wonwoo sa magkatabing work table nila ng asawa niya. Maayos ang table ni Seungcheol, halatang-halata na hindi ginagamit. Ang pc naman nito ay may kaunti na ring alikabok, tanda na hindi niya pa ulit nalilinis ito. Ilang buwan ba namang hindi umuuwi, paano nga naman magugulo iyan. Tambak naman ang mga papel ang lamesa niya. Puro project proposals, drafts, at iba pa.

Nahagip ng mata niya ang cabinet sa tabi nito at binuksan ito. Naramdaman niya ang unti-unting pamamasa ng kaniyang mga pisngi nang makita ang mga laman nito. Ang mga liham, litrato, ticket sa sinehan at musicals, at iba pang mga papel na may alaala nilang mag-asawa.

Ang tunog ng tansan na tumama sa sahig ang unang umalingawngaw sa tahimik na silid bago ito napalitan ng mga hikbing kanina pa gustong kumawala mula sa kanya.

Tinitignan niya ang mga litrato nila ni Seungcheol noon. Rinig niya ang sermon ng mga kaibigan niya sa isang group picture na tinake nila kasama si Seungcheol. Matagal na siyang binalaan ng mga ito sa ugali ng boyfriend niya. Alam niya na may pagka-gago nga ang boyfriend niya. May history ito ng ghosting at not so serious relationships kaya sobra-sobra ang sermon na natanggap niya mula kina Jun at Seungkwan nang marinig na sinagot na niya si Seungcheol matapos ang ilang buwang panliligaw.

_“Hoy Seungcheol, hindi pa talaga ako aprubado sayo para sa bestfriend ko ah. Subukan mo lang talagang lokohin yan hindi ka sisikatan ng araw.”_

Tanda niya ang banta ni Seungkwan sa kanya bago sila kuhanan ng litrato. Pero mas tanda ni Wonwoo ang isinagot ni Seungcheol sa kanya.

_“Wag kang mag-alala, Seungkwan. Mahal na mahal ko si Wonwoo, hinding-hindi ko lolokohin ang kaibigan niyo.”_

_Sinta, nasaan na ang ipinangako mong hindi mo ako lolokohin? Bakit ganito ang sitwasyon natin ngayon? Bakit imbes na ang bisig ko ang uwian mo, sa ibang tao na?_

Nakita niya rin ang certificate ng bahay nila at ang adoption papers na nakaayos na. Kasama sa plano nila matapos ikasal ay magkaroon ng sarili nilang tahanan at magkaroon ng mga anak. Mula pa noon ay kinukulit na siya ni Seungcheol tungkol dito at sinabi ang mga opinyon niya. Mananatili na lang na plano ang adoption dahil mukhang wala naman nang balak si Seungcheol na pumayag rito. Iba na rin naman ang inuuwian, ano pa bang saysay?

Bumuhos muli ang mga luha niya na akala niya’y ubos na. Naalala niya ang unang beses na umuwi ang asawa niya na amoy alak, magulo ang buhok, at maraming marka sa leeg.

-

_Subsob sa revisions si Wonwoo ngayon. Alas onse ang deadline niya at kinse minuto na lang ang natitira bago dumating ang deadline niya. Punong-puno ang utak niya ng mga angkop na salita para sa ineedit niya ngayon. Malapit na siyang matapos nang makarinig siya ng kalabog sa labas ng kwarto nila. Unti-unting nagbukas ang pintuan nila at nakita niya ang asawa niya. Lumapit siya kaagad rito at gumuhit sa ilong niya ang amoy ng alak._

_“Sinta uminom ka ba?”_

_Tanong nito sa asawa at inalalayan ito papunta sa higaan nila. Hindi siya nakatanggap ng sagot mula rito kaya naman binihisan na lang niya ito. Kumunot ang noo niya nang makita ang kwelyo ng polo ni Seungcheol. May bahid ng lipstick rito. Unti-unti niyang tinanggal ang polo niya at nanlumo nang makita ang mga marka sa leeg at dibdib ng asawa niya._

_Hindi na niya napigilan ang pagtulo ng luha niya dahil sa sakit. Hinawakan niya ang mga marka dahilan para mapangiwi ang asawa niya. Bago pa ang mga chikinini base sa mga kulay nito. Hindi naman ganoon katanga si Wonwoo para hindi malaman na may ikinamang iba ang asawa niya._

_Lalong bumuhos ang luha niya nang makita ang notifications sa cellphone ng kaniyang sinta._

_[ **Lus]** I had fun tonight. I’m looking forward to our next, babe._

Akala niya ay isang beses lang itong mangyayari pero ang isang beses ay naulit pa ng naulit. Mula noon ay ang apat na beses sa isang linggo na uwi ni Seungcheol sa kanilang bahay ay naging dalawang beses na lang sa isang linggo. Hanggang umabot sa isang beses sa isang buwan na lang at ngayon ay hindi na umuuwi sa kanya sa loob ng ilang buwan.

Nilaklak na lang niya ang ikalawang bote ng beer na iniinom niya. Baka sakaling malilimutan niya ang lahat ng sakit na naranasan niya mula noong nagsimula nang bumalik si Seungcheol sa dating gawi. _Old habits die hard nga naman. Bakit nga ba kasi siya umasa na magbabago na ng tuluyan ang asawa niya dahil lang nandito na siya?_

Noong sila na ay may kaunting pagdududa pa rin si Wonwoo pero iwinaksi niya iyon. Naniniwala siya na sa relasyon dapat ay may tiwala kaya naman nagtiwala siya ng buo sa boyfriend niya. Nagtiwala siya na hindi siya nito lolokohin gaya ng ginawa niya sa ibang taong nakarelasyon niya. Sa tagal naman nilang magkasintahan ay hindi niya naramdaman na may iba si Seungcheol. Wala na rin siyang naririnig mula sa mga kaibigan niya tungkol dito. Malinis na ang criminal record ni Seungcheol kumbaga. Pero mula noong naging mag-asawa na sila ay bumalik ang pagdududa hanggang sa nakita na nga niya ang pruweba. Ang mga sumunod ay hindi lang siya ang nakakita, pati na rin ang mga kaibigan niya. Ramdam niya ang galit ng mga ito sa asawa niya pero siya na ang nakiusap na huwag gagawan ng masama ang asawa niya. Iyon ang naging dahilan para hindi siya kausapin ng mga ito ng ilang linggo. Hindi nila kayang makita na nagpapakatanga ang kabigan nila sa lalaking ginagago siya pero wala naman silang magawa dahil si Wonwoo na ang nakiusap.

Sa gitna ng pag-rereminisce ay tumunog ang phone niya at nagmamadali siyang kinuha ito. Kaso nang makita niya ang notifications, siya ay nadismaya. Asado. Galing sa mag-asawang Junhui at Minghao ang messages. Sa gc pa nila ito nagmessage kaya paniguradong gagatungan din nila Seungkwan at Mingyu ang mga mensahe nila.

**[Jun Pusa]** Narinig ko kay baobei uminom ka na naman. Hoy Wonwoo ubos na stock namin ng beer dito. Ikaw lang ang umuubos. Itchyworms ba ang tugtugan mo at beer lang namin ang nilalaklak mo?

 **[Mingminghao]** Wag mo pansinin si baobei. Sige ubusin mo lang ang beer namin baka sakaling makalimutan mong nag-iisa ka na lang.

 **[Bootangerine]** Ang gago naman, hao. Respeto naman. Brokenhearted na nga tropa natin kung ano-ano pang sinasabi niyo.

 **[Mingminghao]** Okay. Bad joke. Sorry won. Wag ka na uminom ulit ha? Kahit yang atay mo na lang ang iligtas mo kung hindi mo na kayang iligtas yanso g pumo.

 **[Jun Pusa]** Lock mo na yang pinto niyo. Wag ka nang umasa pang uuwi yang magaling mong asawa. Good night.

Umiling na lang si Wonwoo nang mabasa ang huling mensahe ni Junhui. Masakit ang sinabi ni Junhui pero tama naman ang sinabi ng kaibigan. Aasa pa ba siyang uuwi ulit ang asawa niya sa bahay nila? Tangina bumili pa ng bahay eh hindi naman pala dito uuwi. Kalokohan.

Napatingin siya sa salamin at nakita ang repleksyon niya rito. Ibang-iba na ang Wonwoo ngayon kumpara sa Wonwoo ngayon. Malalim na ang mga mata, nabawasan na ang laman ng kaniyang mga pisngi, namumutla na ang mga labi. Kitang-kita niya ang pangangayayat niya dahil sa sitwasyon nila ngayon. Sirang-sira na ang physique niya pero mas sira ang kalooban niya. Durog na durog na ang puso niya. Pinong-pino na ang puso niya, mas pino pa sa dinurog na paminta.

Buong akala niya ay kapag naging sila na at natali na sa isa’t isa ay mas lalong madaragdagan ang pagmamahal niya para sa asawa pero hindi niya alam na aabot siya sa puntong mauubos na ang pagmamahal para sa asawa at napalitan na lang ito ng sakit at hinagpis. Ubos na ubos na siya. Hindi na niya alam kung saan pa kakapit at kukuha ng lakas dahil ang taong akala niya ay pwede niyang sandigan, sa iba na lumalapit at kumakapit.

Napahiga si Wonwoo sa higaan nila. Dinama niya ang dating puwesto ni Seungcheol at niyakap ang mga unan nito. Wala nang bakas ng amoy ni Seungcheol sa mga ito, tanda na hindi na nga umuuwi ang asawa niya sa kanya. Lalo lang lumakas ang pag-iyak ni Wonwoo. Paulit-ulit niyang tinatanong sa sarili kung bakit ba sila humantong sa ganito? Ano ba ang kulang niya bilang asawa? Ano ba ang kailangan niyang gawin para umuwi na ulit ang asawa niya sa bahay nila? Ano ba ang kailangan niyang gawin para maibalik ang pagmamahal ni Seungcheol para sa kanya?

Iniyak niya lang ang sakit ngayong gabi, umaasang bukas wala na siyang iiiyak pang ulit. Baka sakaling mauubos na lahat ng sakit na nararamdaman niya ngayon at bukas wala na siyang mararamdaman pang sakit.

***

“Ang sunod na kanta ay para sa lahat ng mga nagmamahal na ngayon ay hindi na alam kung anong nangyari sa pagmamahal na ipinangakong hindi mawawala. Para sa mga taong iniwan na ngayon ay idinadaan sa inom para makalimot. Sabayan niyo kami, mga brokenhearted.”

**_Nais kong magpakalasing_ **

**_Dahil wala ka na_ **

Ilang buwan na niyang ginagawa ito. Ilang gabi na siyang pumupunta sa bar para uminom at makalimot. Rinig niya ang pakikisabay ng mga kagaya niyang nag-iisa. Andami pala nilang iniiwan. Tangina talaga ng lahat ng mang-iiwan. Sana may peace of mind sila dahil yung mga taong iniwan nila ay wala. Punong-puno na lang sila ng self-doubts at sakit. Sana masarap ulam niyo. Sana masarap tulog niyo.

**_Ito'y katulad ng damdamin ko_ **

**_Kahit buhusan mo ng beer ayaw pang mamatay_ **

Sobrang tanga na siguro ni Wonwoo dahil mayroon pa siyang katiting na pag-asa sa relasyon nila ng asawa niya. May maliit na parte sa kanya na umaasa pa ring magbabago ang asawa niya at babalik sa kaniya. Kahit anong inom ata niya ay hindi mawawala ang kaunting pag-asa na iyon.

**_Lahat ay aking gagawin upang hindi ko na isiping nag-iisa na ako_ **

Ano bang dapat niyang gawin para mawala ang sakit na dinadala niya hanggang ngayon? Meron bang tutorial para hindi na siya masaktan? May free trial ba para makalimot siya? Saan ba pwedeng mag-avail? Masyado na siyang nasasaktan, hindi niya alam kung kaya pa rin niyang bumangon kinabukasan na dala pa rin ang sakit ng nakaraan. Sakit na dulot ng asawa niya na nangakong hindi siya sasaktan. _Promises are meant to be broken nga talaga._

Patapos na ang kanta at handa na sana siyang umuwi na iniinda pa rin ang sakit nang may nakita ang mga mata niya. Ilang buwan niyang hindi nakita ito pero hindi nawala sa isip niya ang itsura nito.

Dahan-dahan siyang lumapit sa mga ito. Pigil na pigil ang sarili na huwag gumawa ng eksena. Nang makalapit na siya ng tuluyan ay nagsalita siya ng pabulong, “Dito lang pala kita makikita ulit.”

May halong pait ang boses ni Wonwoo. Kita niya kung paano tinulak ng asawa niya palayo ang babaeng kahalikan nito. Nakita rin niya kung paano nagbago ang ekspresyon niya. Gulat lang ang makikita nito sa mukha ng asawa niya.

Ramdam ni Wonwoo ang pagsakit ng puso niya. Ang sakit na akala niya ay wala nang isasakit pa, meron pa pala. Mas masakit pa pala na makita na mismo sa harap mo ang kagaguhan ng asawa mo. Mas masakit na makita ng dalawa niyang mata ang pagtataksil ng asawa niya.

“Sinta,”

Pigil na pigil ni Wonwoo ang mga luha niya dahil sa isang salita na lumabas sa bibig ng asawa niya. Namiss niya ito. Namiss niya ang pagtawag rin nito ng sinta sa kanya. Namiss niya ang Seungcheol niya. Namiss niya ang kaniyang sinta. Hindi na niya matandaan kung kailan niya huling narinig iyan mula sa asawa niya pero isa lang ang sigurado niya, ang pagka-miss ay may halong sakit.

Lalapitan na sana siya ni Wonwoo pero umatras ito at umiling. Dahan-dahan niyang itinaas ang kamay niya at tinanggal ang bagay na matagal na niyang gustong tanggalin, bagay na matagal na dapat niyang tinggal pero hindi niya magawa. Ito ang bagay na nagsisilbing dahilan niya para kumapit pero ngayon ay ile-let go na niya ito. Nawala naman na ng saysay ng bagay na ito. Nawalan na ng saysay mula nang magtaksil ang asawa niya sa kaniya.

Kinuha niya ang kamay ni Seungcheol at nilagay sa palad nito ang singsing niya.

“Paalam.” Mahinang sabi niya bago tuluyang umalis.

**Ano ba talagang mas gusto ko**

**Ang beer na to o ang pag-ibig mo**

_“Hoy Wonwoo. Ano daw mas gusto mo sabi ni baobei.”_

_Lasing na tanong ni Minghao sa kaniya. Hinatak siya ng mga ito para uminom. Ito ang araw na nalaman nila ang kagaguhan ni Seungcheol. Galit na galit si Junhui at Seungkwan pero buti na lang at mabilis na kumilos ang mga asawa nila at inaya na lang silang mag-inuman kaysa ambangan ang asawa ng kaibigan nila._

_“Beer daw ba o pag-ibig ng asawa mo.”_

_Hindi na nag-alinlangan si Wonwoo sa tanong at agad silang binigyan ng sagot._

_“Pag-ibig ng asawa ko.”_

_Nag-boo na lang sa kanya ang lasing na si Seungkwan. Umiling si Minghao sabay sabi ng ‘kj’. Napabuntong-hininga naman si Mingyu bago tunggain ang alak sa harap niya. Nag-tsk naman si Junhui at mariin siyang sinabihan na ‘tanga.’_

_Pinagsawalang-bahala na lang ni Wonwoo ang reaksyon ng mga kaibigan niya bago uminom ulit._

Noon ay walang alinlangan niyang pinili ang pag-ibig ng asawa niya, pero ngayon ay mas gusto na lang niya ang beer na nilalaklak niya noong mga panahong hindi sa piling niya umuuwi ang kaniyang asawa. At least ang beer hindi siya iniiwan sa mga panahong hirap na hirap na siya, hindi gaya ng asawa niya. At least ang beer na iniinom niya ay napapawi ang sakit kahit papaano, hindi gaya ng asawa niya na lalo lang dinadagdagan ang sakit na nararamdaman niya.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** Kung narating mo ang dulo ay congrats! Maraming salamat sa paglaan ng oras para basahin ito. <3


End file.
